


SLAY THE DAY

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, if Serena had an Instagram, im bored ok, stupid trends from school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING





	SLAY THE DAY

Serena’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and was visually assaulted by Shauna, pouting in a ‘duck face’ and finally saying, ‘Slay the day!’ before waving her hands around and giggling. 

Serena frowned. What was ‘slay’?

Another post, also from Shauna, doing a perfect bottle flip. ‘Slaaaay!’

Serena sighed and gave into the temptation. 

She typed, ‘slay definition’. 

And promptly groaned.

* * *

Every little thing that Shauna did perfectly, she would squeal, ‘SLAAAYYY QUEEN!’ or some variant. Serena was _THIS_ close to strangling her! 

 

The next day, when Shauna screamed, ‘OH MY ARCEUS YASS SLAY!’ Serena stormed out of the room, fuming.


End file.
